1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlled by-wire devices comprising a plurality of independent mechanical circuits, where specifically, a uniform way is desired for achieving a desired number of independent mechanical circuits regardless of an application and for engaging, at minimum, any independent mechanical circuit and, at maximum, for engaging simultaneously any combination of independent mechanical circuits regardless of a number of independent mechanical circuits, wherein each independent mechanical circuit is a mechanical circuit which is capable of receiving rotary movement regardless of other independent mechanical circuits.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention is a clutch by-wire which can be used in any device requiring a plurality of independent mechanical circuits described there above, for instance, such as robotics, car power seats, etc., wherein independent mechanical circuits dedicated by a designer of an application for switching by the clutch by-wire are defined hereinafter as clutch circuits.
There are designs in prior art for engaging multiple independent mechanical circuits. However, these designs are solutions for specific applications, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,834 issued on Sep. 19, 1978 to Haake discloses a tape drive system and one-way clutch mechanism; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,372 issued on Jun. 9, 1998 to Kondo discloses a facsimile machine with a mechanism capable of transmitting power from a single motor to two independent mechanical circuits, where it is not clear, if possible at all, how to apply these designs to other applications requiring a larger number of independent mechanical circuits.
Consequently, there is a need for a universal solution which will provide for switching regardless of a number of independent mechanical circuits and regardless of an application.
There has been no prior art found addressing this task.